Distractions
by satta
Summary: Whoever said weddings were fun, had never been married himseld. H/L post-RotJ


A/N:  
I guess this is slight AU, if you consider the books to belong to canon world.  
09/2008 - fixed some typos.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this.

* * *

**DISTRACTIONS**

** - **

People's hushed voices crowded the space, buzzed in his ears. Or maybe he just imagined it. It was possible he could faint, and the blurred voices just enhanced the effect. As if the faint nausea he suffered, wouldn't have been already enough.

Han frowned. He could have sworn people were laughing at him. And that didn't sound too good. No one laughed at Solo.

He sighed, fidgeted nervously his sleeves. How had this happened? How could it happen? Least of all, Han was the one who would have believed this to become real. He had sworn to do his best in avoiding anything that was even distantly related to these situations. It was _so _out of his character. Yet, here he stood at the end of the aisle and waited for the doors to open. Which, when happened, would mean he was about to face the worse death there ever existed.

At least the old man had told him so years ago.

"Marriage, son, is a serious business. You'll end up dead if you won't marry the woman you love," Han's father paused, thought for a while and continued, "And you die, if you will. It's a risky business, son," The old man said, coughed a little. "You're safe, as long as remember to run as fast as possible when you meet a woman, who can out-smart you"

_Figures… _Han snorted.

He had survived so long and gotten cocky because of it. Yet, who could blame him? There had been no one who could best him.

Well, that wasn't quite the truth anymore. It was apparent she could, and he should smack his head for not realizing it immediately. Han should have known it on the first minute he saw her. Only his equal could be as arrogant as he was.

Han sighed, straightening his tie. Darn, he was tense. This felt even worse than imperial star-destroyers behind your back. He knew he could always outmaneuver them. _But not this one… _

Han knew Chewie sensed his anxiety. His best man appeared to be rather amused, and Han was too nervous to do else but give him a face. "Just give it a rest," He muttered under his breath.

Chewie just grinned.

'Good luck,' He howled. 'It seems you're going to be the walking carpet this time, my friend…' Han grimaced. Chewie had the nerve to remind him about that in a time like this.

Well, at least Han did his best to avoid these occasions to rise.

Take Selene for an example. Great woman. Oh well, maybe she was a quarter Falleen, and they were rather vicious and vile creatures, but that didn't count. Han wasn't very prejudiced, and it was a great relationship. Han did his best in lulling the woman in to an ignorant bliss while bullying her customers from her. Force knew Selene was doing the exact same thing to him.

Of course, it did not last for long. She never got over the fact Han stole both her client and her cargo, besides of delivering them to Jabba the Hutt.

Han grinned as the memory returned: served the woman right. After all, she did have her peculiar...traits, which some might even call deadly. Besides, she also was a bad loser. She never killed him, but she did try couple of times.

Then there was that Twi'lek woman, who had tried to drug him and make him her mate. Han could have almost accepted it. Twi'leks were peaceful and lovely race. Nor did they demand anything _extensively _from their spouses. At least in practice, if not in theory, Han could have kept his freedom. But she just kept insisting he should give over _Falcon_, and that wasn't something Han was about to do.

So, off he flew with _Falcon_. Free, until that fateful day on Tatooine when he met old Kenobi and his companion. Which eventually led him here, waiting for his soon-to-be-brother-in-law to bring his almost-a-wife to him.

The worse part wasn't that he was about to lose his status as the most wanted bachelor of the Universe, but the fact, it didn't bother him. Han snorted. He was getting old. There were no other excuses.

He swallowed, remembering once more his situation. Man, this was a way much worse from those superstar destroyers! If someone had told Han five years ago this would happen, he would have laughed. Now he knew better not to.

Luke and his darned sister, and their darned rebellion had changed it all. At first, made him – even, if only slightly – aware of the fact there were other people who had needs. Which in turn didn't require big leap to remorse and guilt over the fact he was flying his _Falcon_ while those others weren't even alive. And, before he knew it himself, he was head over heels in the confusing web of rebellion, politics and fights with the over-expired Empire.

He had promised to avoid Empire and anything related to it as a plague. But, look at him now! Here he was waiting for -- willingly even, he might add, the daughter of the dead Emperor's Right Hand to make her claim on him. Daughter of the man who, whilst alive, had held the questionable title of being the Empire's worse butcher man too.

Vader's daughter. The same man, who had tortured him, placed him in carbonite and sold off to a bounty-hunter... Funny that it didn't make him shiver more than this. He had gotten soft in his old age.

He took a deep sigh when the doors opened. The guests stood up and turned around as the orchestra tuned its instrument on Bridal March. It was then when Leia stepped inside. She was wearing a long, elusive white gown, a bit like the one on Yavin IV. She held her head high, every inch of her beautiful, glamorous, beautiful and…so totally royal.

Luke was walking next to her, and Han was certain he discerned a small, curved smile on his lips.

The kid, _a Jedi knight_, Han silently corrected, made a small bow looking all serene and Jedi-like again. "Take good care of her, friend," Luke said, giving a loving look on his sister, and for some reason Han couldn't find any words to reply. So, he just nodded.

Luke stepped aside, and Han took Leia by the hand. He dared not to look her. She was just too darned beautiful, and Han feared he might get mushy in front of all these people. It wouldn't do good to his reputation – or what there was left of it anyway.

"Dear beloved friends…" As the priest talked to the audience, Leia leaned a bit closer.

"Han," She whispered so faintly no one else heard her. It surprised Han that she appeared suddenly to be irked. He winced. He didn't know what had made her feel this way, though he had a hunch she wouldn't mind to keep the reason unknown to him.

However, whatever it was, it didn't matter. Han loved her, and wanted this to be the best day of her life. Force knew he wasn't about to let Vader's daughter get mad at him, especially on her wedding day. Deciding this, he armed himself with his irresistible charm, flashed a dashing smile and asked.

"Yes, love?"

"You tell that walking carpet next to you to move. He's standing on my bridal veil."

He could hear Chewie's amused _hrrm_, as saying, "Told 'ya!"

"Aren't weddings supposed to be joyous happenings?" Han asked somewhat weary.

Leia was about to reply, but kept her silence as the priest gave them a warning look.

Han suppressed his smile, listened the priest for a while and continued, "Kinda 'good will and peace on universe'-things...?"

"Just let me be the judge of that in my own wedding…" The tone of her voice sent shivers all over Han's spine. "A girl marries only once the love of her life…"

They listened the priest a little more time.

"If this isn't enough, we could always redo this. If you want to, 'ya know?" Han finally suggested and, glancing her briefly, flashed her a smug smile. "You can have me as many times as you want to..."

"And let go off you in betweens?" Her grip on his arm fastened and she grinned menacingly, letting out a long exhale. "Not a change, Solo. I have you now…"

And _that_ didn't sound promising at all...


End file.
